Vince
Vince is a bright cadet and was recruited to join the Voltron Force. He is now the Green Lion pilot. His Voltcom weapon is Wires. His boost to Voltron gives Voltron more power and resistance to Haggarium. He was responsible for unlocking the Red, Yellow, Blue, & Green Center formations of Voltron. Personality Vince is a very bright cadet and excels in the fields of math and science. He is a thinker and usually plans his moves ahead, unlike his fellow cadet Daniel, who prefers jumping into situations without looking. Vince also lacks in confidence and sometimes froze in dangerous situations and needs the aid from his fellow cadets, Daniel and Larminarefer in New School Defenders and Joyride to Doom. History Vince and Daniel were classmates at the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy. When Daniel got in trouble for not letting up about Voltron, Commander Lance punished Daniel and Vince for it as well; guilt by association. The punishment however was a ruse and Lance sent the boys on a mission to steal the Lion keys, disguise as four color pins, from Sky Marshall Wade. Soon after, Lance takes the boys to Arus to begin their real training. Vince used his powers to step into the Kala-robeast's mind-link with Daniel, whose consciousness was trapped in Voltron's body, and attempt to free him from being assimilated. He ultimately succeeded, but it had the side effect of leaving a telepathic bond between Vince and Daniel. When an army of Lotors attacked the Castle of Lions, Pidge wanted Vince and Daniel to use a new function he built into the castle's defenses. They didn't know how to use that function because they can't keep up with the all the upgrades to the defenses. Pidge eventually realized even with Green Center's ability to block Haggarium attacks it is not enough, Pidge steps down and promotes Vince to being Green Lion's full time pilot. During that fight with the army of Lotors, Vince and Daniel learned they could share their Voltcom abilities through their telepathic link. Daniel was able to use Vince's power in his fight against Lotor (the real one), and Vince used Daniel's super-speed to rush to Voltron so he could assist in the fight against the Predator Robeast. Relationships Keith * It is unknown what kind of a relationship they have at the present time, but he is one of Vince’s Voltron mentors. Lance * Lance is one of the instructors of the Voltron Force Cadets and often playfully plays with the cadets, because it will make more fun for him refer in New School Defenders. Pidge * Both Vince and Pidge both share common in technical interests, they have more of a closer mentor and cadet relationship. If there is a mission Vince usually rides with Pidge. It is Pidge who relinquished control of his place piloting the Green Lion, giving Vince a place on the Force. Hunk * Since Hunk usually the one who maintains the Voltron Lions, he teaches the cadets how to. During Cadet Bonding Day, Hunk took the cadets to the Hunkyard for a day of bonding and building crush cars. At the end of the day, Vince and his fellow cadets decided they enjoy their time with Hunk and let him in their secret headquarters. Where there Hunk helps them build their own vehicles. Allura * Princess Allura found Vince at her father’s, King Alfor, tomb debating with the Space Mice on his place of the Voltron Force. Since they both can see the ghost of King Alfor, she took an interest in him and assured Vince that he have a place on the Voltron Force. Daniel * They met at the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy and became friends after they arrived on Arus. But Daniel tends to get Vince into dangerous situations and gets Vince to go along with his plans. Vince holds no ill will towards him, but wishes Daniel would listen to him more often. Larmina * At the beginning all of them got off on the wrong foot, Larmina came off arrogant in her fighting skills and came back with his tech knowledge. But as time went on and getting to know one another they became friends. Voltron * Vince have a strange connection to the Lions, he is able to unlock the center forms transformations and also able to charge the Lions up to full power. He often chooses to pilot the Green Lion as he felt a stronger connection with it. He has already piloted the Red Lion and seen what’s it’s like to pilot the Black Lion; only in the simulation. Abilities Voltcom * His Voltcom gives him Remote Technoforming; an ability in which to connect almost anything using technology and mysticism. Endowing him a capacity with manipulating most anything to his own ends, according to Maahox; Vince is very special and possesses an extremely rare talent and that his power is similar to that of the Lions. The very same power that an unknown planet of the Five Planets gave to create Voltron, making Vince, possibly, the last of his kind. It is because of his abilities that the Voltron Force is learning so much about the Lions. *Vince is a gifted cadet in any technical field and usually tries to figure things out. *Vince is able to communicate with the Ghostly Lions on the Planet Ariel. Gallery Vince.jpg References Category:Voltron Force characters Category:Voltron Force Lion Force characters Category:Characters Category:Males